<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boys’ First Night by cookie_cookie_cookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561045">The Boys’ First Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie'>cookie_cookie_cookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Novaks and their Kitty Boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Catboy Dean Winchester, Catboy Sam Winchester, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Fighting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Owners Jimmy and Cas, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Writer Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Cas take Sam and Dean home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Novaks and their Kitty Boys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boys’ First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment building was about thirty minutes north of the university and right next to the lake. Jimmy and Cas bought the place with the money they saved from all the crappy jobs they worked and the royalties collected from their published works. They had been putting money towards a place since they were fifteen and living in an old clapboard house downtown. They always dreamed of living at a place near the water, having twenty-four-hour access to the photogenic view of the water touching the sky. At night, they’d sit at the terrace watching the sun dip into the horizon, breathing its fiery gold light onto the water and making the waves and ripples shimmer like diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Their apartment sat on the forty-fifth floor, providing them with a bird’s view of the lake. On cold nights, Cas would go out onto the balcony with a cup of hot tea and a book, and he would listen to the wind harmonizing with the water as he read his book. Jimmy joined him sometimes and wrote in his journal. Like their mother, Jimmy loved to write poetry and short stories. He published a couple of them in a literary magazine seven years ago. One of his poems won first place in a state-wide writing contest. They used the $100 he won that night to feast at a Longhorn Steakhouse on the square.</p><p> </p><p>The place was spacious and was furnished with modern décor—sleek leather furniture, chrome and glass tables, suede throw pillows, and smooth marble surfaces. The kitchen counters were stark white, and most of their kitchen appliances were stainless steel. They didn’t have many family photos or anything; instead, they had chosen to adorn the place with stacks of old books, statuettes and decorative crystal glassware. The catboys looked almost intimidated by the place. As Sam ventured into the place, gawking at all the expensive furniture, Dean stood at Cas’s side, awestruck.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Miss-er Cas, you got a real nice place,” Dean whispered as he pulled the coat tightly around himself. Cas smiled down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Dean. Would you like me to give you a tour of the place?”</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Once Jimmy and Cas gave the boys a tour of the place and showed them to their rooms, Jimmy offered to bathe the boys while Cas made a list of all the foods, toys and blankets he wanted to buy for the boys. Normally, Jimmy would think they’d be getting way too ahead of themselves—letting two strange catboys into their home, buying things for them, devoting time to them—but he couldn’t bear the thought of letting Dean or Sam get hurt again. From the moment he laid eyes on them, he wanted nothing more than to give the boys everything—his home, his food, his bed, his life. Everything.</p><p>Jimmy had decided to bathe the kits separately in case one of them had an infection. He had to work on his article and turn it in tomorrow morning, so he would have to ask Cas to skip his lecture tomorrow to take Sam and Dean to the vet. Considering Cas had cleaned Dean in the diner bathroom earlier, it was easier for Jimmy to clean him than it was to clean Sam. While Sam was talkative as Jimmy bathed him, Dean was quiet. Jimmy asked him a couple of questions, like if he liked the place and if he thought Cas was nice and if he liked it here. The catboy mumbled monosyllabic responses, barely looking at Jimmy. Jimmy expected this, of course. After everything he’d been through, he couldn’t expect Dean to trust him.</p><p>The brothers didn’t have many clothes to dress the boys in, so they just ended up dressing Dean and Sam in their old T-shirts. Jimmy made a mental note to buy them some clothes and some underwear. Jimmy would probably have to work from home while Cas was at school.</p><p>---------</p><p>After tucking the boys in, Cas entered the bedroom to find Jimmy tapping at his keyboard like a madman. He climbed in next to him.</p><p>“Still working on that article?”</p><p>“No, Cas. I’m writing a letter to the president of the United States.”</p><p>Cas sighed.</p><p>“You don’t need to be an asshole, Jimmy. I simply asked a question.” He looked over at his brother who was still typing on his computer. Cas pushed himself upright and turned to Jimmy.</p><p>“Look, Jimmy. I know we’ve both been under a lot of stress lately, but we gotta work together. We can’t be fighting while the boys are here.”</p><p>“We’re not fighting, Cas. I’m trying to work, and you’re bothering me.” With a scowl, Cas swallowed his anger. The urge to cry and scream submerged him. He pressed his nails into the heel of his palms and drew in a shaky breath through his nostrils. Jimmy rolled his eyes and forced out a resigned sigh.</p><p>“Cas, I can’t do this with you right now, alright? I got an article to get in by tomorrow, and I can’t have you bitching at me while I’m trying to focus.”</p><p>“Bitching at you? Really? You’re the one being a dick!”</p><p>Jimmy growled and flung his laptop shut. “You know what? I’m gonna work in my office. I can't deal with this shit right now.” He stalked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving the room in a silence that hung heavy with unspoken apologies. Cas’s eyes slipped closed as he blinked back tears. He hated fighting with Jimmy like this. It hurt like hell. Every night was the same—loud arguments, slamming doors, and silent tears.</p><p>He thought about their mother and father—the late-night screaming matches, the banging and slamming against the wall, the blood and bruises, and the hysterical crying. Jimmy or Cas would come into their mother’s room after their dad had stormed out of the house and comfort her until they all fell asleep on her bed. He couldn’t put Dean and Sam through that; they’ve been through enough.</p><p>------</p><p>Jimmy scrubbed a hand over his face and stared at the draft.</p><p>
  <em>JANUARY 23, 2020—At 5:35 A.M., cyber-security engineer, MICHAEL CHUNG, noticed that there were twenty-five terabytes of data missing from the system. One-by-one, different lines of information were getting deleted.</em>
</p><p>He looked back at his notes to see if he entered the information right. Someone tapped at his door. With a soft groan, Jimmy pulled his glasses off and collapsed into his seat.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Cas pushed the door open and softly smiled at him, holding a piping hot cup of hot cocoa in his hand.</p><p>“I got you some hot chocolate. Whipped cream, caramel drizzle and a dash of cinnamon just how you like it.” He walked towards the desk and set it on the coaster. Watching his brother carefully, Jimmy grabbed the cup and took a tentative sip.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>He set it back down and returned his attention to his article. Cas unraveled in his seat, flicking a tongue over his lips.  </p><p>“Jimmy, I know we’ve both been under a lot of pressure between work and mom's dying and all, but I don’t want to keep fighting with you.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna fight with you either, Cassie. It’s just that...mom's death brought up a bunch of old feelings. Lately I just feel..." He shrugs. "I dunno."</p><p>"I know exactly how you feel. And it's hard. All of it is, but I want us to get through this together. You, me, Sam, Dean. I don’t want us to end up fighting like mom and dad, okay?”</p><p>Jimmy shifted in his seat, twisting a capped pen between his fingers.</p><p>“You’re right, I guess. I really do wanna make this whole arrangement work. I don’t know how long these boys are gonna stay here, if I'm being honest—Hell, I don’t even know if they wanna stay here...but I want them to be happy and comfortable here. Or as happy and as comfortable as we can make them.”</p><p>Cas smiled softly at him.</p><p>"Then, let's agree to try and keep the peace. How does that sound?"</p><p>Jimmy nodded.</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>--------</p><p>Jimmy had gotten into bed at around one thirty. He finished his draft. Cas gathered that he'd planned on waking up at four in the morning to edit it. He stared dully at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock. The soft snores from his brother or the sweet scent of the essential oils he picked up from Target couldn't lull him to sleep. He sighed as he pushed himself upright and slid off the bed, careful not to wake his brother. He stepped into a pair of slippers and stepped out into the kitchen. He figured he might have some sleeping pills left, but a part of him doubted it. He'd be lucky if he had one pill left. As he half-lumbered through the hallway, he could hear soft whimpers and hiccups from one of the catboys' rooms. He stopped in front of the door, a frown creasing his brow. The whimpers and hiccups grew into sobs. </p><p>
  <em>Dean.</em>
</p><p>Cas gently opened the door and looked down at Dean. The catboy's scrawny body was twisting beneath the sheets, his face buried into the pillow. His body convulsed as he sobbed, his long hands fisting the sheets.  </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>The boy sat up with a start, gasping as he immediately cowered into the bed frame, pulling the blankets over his body.</p><p>"Shhh." Cas whispered, "I'm not gonna hurt you." His hands held out in front of him, he inched towards the bed and lowered himself onto the edge of the mattress. Dean sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep, huh?" </p><p>Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"I-I's sorry I woke you up, sir. You was real nice to me, and I'm bein' a bad kitty."</p><p>Cas gently rested his hand on Dean's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, you're not being bad, okay? It's okay have nightmares and have trouble sleeping. I had trouble sleeping, too. I was coming down here to get some water."</p><p>"You got nightmares, too, Mister Cas?"</p><p>Cas nodded.</p><p>"All the time."</p><p>Dean relaxed a little and crawled closer to him. </p><p>"May I ask what they're about?"</p><p>Cas's breath hitched. The question had blindsided him. Knowing he had to answer to gain Dean's trust, he took a deep breath. </p><p>"They're about..my mommy and dad. My daddy was a mean man who hurt me, my mommy and Jimmy. Sometimes I have dreams about that. Other times, I have dreams about my mommy hurting. My mommy was really sick and it made her hurt me sometimes." Cas swallowed thickly, looking down at his lap. He didn't realized he was crying until Dean slowly rose to swipe a tear from his eye. Cas sniffled.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy."</p><p>Dean sat down and frowned, thinking. </p><p>"Mister Cas?"</p><p>"Yes, buddy."</p><p>Cas watched as the kit fiddled with his tale.</p><p>"Will you...spen' the night with me? Maybe so we can both sleep?"</p><p>Cas felt like his heart was gonna explode. </p><p>"Of course, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>